Answers to a Question, Sought by the Created
by KorvasTerindar
Summary: My first Final Fantasy Story. Story is centered around OC. Rated M for Language, Blood and gore and all that stuff. Good Story but I am bad with Summaries
1. An Answer and a Promise

Well I have begun my own Final Fantasy VII Story. I hope I am doing okay. I do not own Final Fantasy VII. Please Read and Review.

Chapter 1

A hooded figure sat in a high backed chair amongst the ruins of one of the most technologically advanced buildings in the world. It had developed a way of harvesting and changing the life of the planet into power and energy. The figure smirked dryly to himself. The Shinra Company had always been lead by men and women who sought power and money. And it had eventually been the end of Shinra when two of there weapons had collided. But his animosity with Shinra was not because of these crimes. He had returned to the ruins of Shinra to find an answer to a question that had long since been plaguing him for so long.

He had found a disc marked 'Experiment ANC90821482' He had a feeling that it was related to him. He wasn't an ordinary human; in fact he wasn't human at all. He removed his hood which was made of white leather. His appearance was strange. His ears were more like a strange dogs, they were pointed and were located on the side of his head. They were angled backward so that the tips pointed back and they were about a foot. His face was a perfect mixture of human and whatever else. His mouth and nose were in the form of a mussel much like a wolf's in appearance but it was thicker and was only two inches long.

His face in fact his whole body was coved in a smooth red fur that was streaked with orange. His eyes were a bright green that were bright even in the darkness of the room. He had managed to find a working electric power disc player and screen. It had taken him a while to wire it to his portable power source. His hands were human in fashion and just as nimble but the back was covered in fur and he had claws as well a padded palm. He flipped on the screen and braced himself for what was to come. He pushed the disc into the player and hit the play button. The moment it began to run he his ears heard the first sounds of a women breathing hard with the occasional scream in the background. He heard a very badly static filled voice and then it leveled out.

"Experiment ANC90821482, an experiment involving the genetic study of Ancient blood and another DNA sample from another experiment. I am Dr. Gast and I have been secretly working on this project and if any of you speak of what you have seen you will be killed, is that understood." Several other voices answered in response to this statement. Gast continued, "As you can see the test subject to bear this experiment to term is a random women from the streets. She seemed happy to accept out offer though we didn't tell her what we would be doing." He paused as one of the SOLDIER smacked the two way mirror. Gast cursed and pushed a small green button and said, "Damn It! What is so important that you have to nearly ruin the experiment?!" The SOLDIERs voice came back, "Sir, the doctor says that she is nearly done."  
Gast's anger apparently disappeared instantly for he said, "Good now watch everyone. After a few minutes silence Gast said, "There it is! The Experiment was a success, look!" Everyone looked eagerly so as to see what it was and in the process blocked all the figure could see until the camera view switched to another angle in which he saw what was going on inside the room were the birth had just happened. He heard a weird sort of scream that was half howl and half scream. The girl who was about thirty in age was looking at the baby in horror. It wasn't long before she screamed, "My baby, what have you done to him?!" No one answered her as they began inspecting the baby's life signs. The doctor said, "It is healthy Gast" Immediately Gast came into the room through a well concealed door and looked at the baby. It was half human, half wolf in both shape and appearance. It had a thin layer of red fur and a small tail. It looked very much like himself only a lot smaller.  
The girl yelled again, "I demand to know what you did, if you don't tell me I swear I'll press charges and make you pay." Gast nodded at the SOLDIER who bended low and listened Gast's orders. Gast took the baby as he shut the door and flipped on the sound proof Switch but not before they heard several shots being fired. He looked at the group. "Well," He said, "I have just created a new species. He will be deemed R-EX 1." The soldier came into the room and said, "My orders are done what should the official story of her death be?" Gast smirked and said, "Use your brains, Child birth you idiot." He looked at the group and said, "A Toast anyone?"

The figure drew an enourmous blade from across his shoulder and smashed the screen into pieces but in his rage he left none of it save the disc intact. How could that mad, twisted, deranged lunatic have done anything like that? He had ordered the murder of a completely helpless and innocent woman all for the sake of covering his worthless ass. Tears began rolling down his cheeks as he felt for the girl but he needed more answers. He needed no telling of how he had escaped. He remembered quite vividly how it had happened. It had happened one evening after he had turned 16, quite some years after Shinra had been destroyed. He had been moved when one of Gast's scientists had learned that the company was nearing an end.

It was a secure bunker with the remnants of SOLDIER working for Gast's second in command, Richard, who had been just as twisted as Gast himself. The truth of the matter was that Richard had given orders to terminate Gast so Richard could take his name and credibility. Well one night while he was being guarded as usual a power surge caused all major containment systems to shut down. Having snapped awake he had then leaped from the glass tube in which he was held and killed the guard by using his surprising strength to slash the guard's throat open. Blood had poured everywhere and he had made his escape.

He stood up and replaced his hood as he looked towards the moonlight shining in through the cracked windows. Many more answers still remained hidden and he wasn't going to stop searching until he had all of them. He walked over to the window and looked out over the snow covered Midgar and sighed as he turned back to the room. It was then that he spotted something. It looked like a list. He went closer and inspected it and found that it had the names of the people responsible for the destruction of Shinra and the salvation of the planet. He read it, the Names were, Cloud Strife and friends; Tifa L., Barrett W., Cid H., Vincent V., Red XIII (AKA Nanaki), Yuffie K. He took the list and tucked it into a cloak pocket along with the disc. He only had one full name to go on and he was going to find this person 'Cloud.' He thought about the Name R-EX 1 and shook his head. "My name" he said to himself, "Is not R-EX, It is Kanaan."

With that he leapt out of the window to descend to the ground below by leaping from structure to structure. The decent was quick and as he landed with a soft thud on the ground a she wolf came out from behind a building followed by several cubs. They came and huddled around him to gain from the warmth his body gave. He smiled to himself; this particular wolf had been following him ever since he had arrived in the area. Maybe he could do something to help her out. He drew out a green ball of what looked like glass and said, "Fire." He pointed one of his claws at a small dilapidated house that immediately burst into flames to become a bonfire. He turned to the wolf and said, "I have created a permanent fire for you and your cubs it will not burn out." The wolf dipped her head and said, though it came out as a series of low growls, "I thank you for you kindness, I hope that one day I can return the favor."

He smiled and said, "I shall have to wait and see now go and tend to your young." She dipped her head again and walked off. He turned away and looked out towards the outskirts. He would try the town of Kalm first and see if he could gather information there about this Cloud. He walked silently away his journey had only just begun.

Well how'd I do. R&R.


	2. A Welcome and Unwelcome Surprise

Here's the second Chapter I hope you like it.

Chapter 2

Kanaan walked slowly towards Kalm a thousand different things running through his head. He couldn't think straight mainly due to the fact that he had learned more inconclusive facts that had lead him right back to square one. He knew nothing more than he had several year previous. He pulled out the disc from inside his chest pocket and looked at it. So much more information was still yet to be found. He kept the disc only as a reminder of his origins and the furious revenge that boiled inside him. He replaced it and looked ahead of him; the town was little more than a mile away but he felt that it was an eon away. He couldn't think worth shit. His mind was so cluttered. He growled, clutching his head in pain and frustration.

He stood there alone for awhile before a small voice interrupted his pain, "Are you all right sir?" Kanaan wield around pulling out a hand gun. He pointed it ahead and saw that the voice had come from a boy of around fifteen in age. The boy had blonde hair that came down to his shoulders and it looked untidy until Kanaan realized that it grew in natural spikes in the oddest places. The boy looked unconcerned at the gun that was aimed at his head. Kanaan looked at the boy surprised at his lack of fear and said in his smooth, strong tones, "Boy what is your name?" The boy cocked his head slightly and answered, "My name is Xain, Who are you?" Kanaan looked at the boy and put the gun back into its holster. He decided that he was no longer going to be subtle about himself. He shifted his cloak so that his tail could be seen.

Using his tail he unfastened the face cover of his hood and let it fall. The boy gasped as Kanaan began to remove his hood glad of the fact that he didn't have to cramp his ears. He looked back at the boy who was clearly frightened now and said to him, "Don't be frightened little one, I am Kanaan." He expected the boy's next question to be 'what are you?' but the reality was not what he had wanted at this point in time. Xain screamed and ran towards Kalm. Kanaan sighed and bent down to remove his boots. 'Why did little children always run when he showed what he really was?' he wondered to himself as he placed his boots in his pack. He stretched and started to loosen his feet. He had two ways of walking his human side which he used most often and his animal side in which he loosened the muscles in his legs and feet. They would then become more like paws with a high ankle joint.

It allowed him to run at almost two times the speed of an average chocobo. He bent over and inspected his new legs. They both seemed fine and with that he charged after the boy. Within three minutes he caught him on within a hundred yards of Kalm. He lets his legs go back to their usual form while he kept a hand over the mouth of the struggling youth. He had thought that the boy would be panicking but instead he was trying his hardest to bite the hand of his captor. Xain eventually succeeded and yelled out, "Let me go you monster or you'll deal with my father, why don't you fight me fair and square and then I'll use your fur to line my coat!" Kanaan laughed and said, "I really don't think you can beat me, besides I am not interested in fighting or killing young men. Now if I let you go will swear that you won't run off?"

Xain thought for a moment before nodding. Kanaan let the boy go and looked at his profile. Who ever this kid's father was he must surely be a powerful warrior. He looked at Xain noting that the kid was well built and strong. He asked him, "Do you know of a man named Cloud Strife?" Xain snorted with laughter and said in a smart-ass tone, "Of course I know him, I am surprised that you don't, He's my Father." Kanaan's jaw fell open; could it really be that easy? He asked him again, "Can you take me to him? I need to ask him some things." Xain looked at him and said, "Sure, it's your hide not mine." He turned and ran towards Kalm motioning for Kanaan to follow. He ran after the boy replacing his hood and face cover. He didn't want to cause uproar upon his arrival into town.

He followed the boy but almost immediately lost sight of him in the crowd. He stopped a few passers-by and asked them if the Strife's resided in the town somewhere. All but one of them refused to answer him. The one that did answer him said the they lived in a house about ten miles off the outskirts of town but that Cloud and his son had made a trip to town earlier this morning. He also learned that Cloud owned a small hunter's business in head hunting, bounty hunting, and monster slaying. Kanaan got directions to the establishment and hurried off towards the building. He came within sight of it within a few minutes and as he came closer he saw the boy darting in quickly. He hurried on in.

His animal instinct and reflexes served him well. Within a third of a second he realized something was wrong and bent back at the knees not a second too soon. A huge sword swung right where his head had been a second before, sinking deep into the solid oak doorframe. He looked at the blade and then quickly at the man wielding it. A tall man of about 5"11 held the sword hilt in one hand; his hair was blonde and was very spiky. The warrior wrenched to blade out of the door frame and shouted, "You've got some nerve in tackling my son and then chasing him all the way here, your ass is mine!" Kanaan dropped to his back and rolled side ways as Cloud's blade slammed against the floor but he immediately pulled it up again and swung it again. Kanaan dropped into a full split (much to his extreme discomfort) and placed his hands on the ground. Using his weight he pushed himself up and did a series of spins until he was up side down and kicked Cloud twice before flipping right side up.

Cloud was surprised at the speed and show of intelligence this creature showed. He brought the sword down again and changed swiftly mid-swing and this time caught Kanaan by surprise. Kanaan yelped as the sword hit his armored shoulder and the blow sent him against the wall. He rolled sideways and drew his sword which was about a foot shorter than Cloud's. Cloud swung the blade and Kanaan blocked it. They continued in this way until Xain kicked Kanaan's shin causing him to lose focus and be disarmed by a powerful stroke of Cloud's blade. Kanaan put his hands against his side and flipped back as Cloud attacked again. Kanaan now had two gauntlets on either hand and when Cloud attacked again He stopped the attack by catching the sword. Cloud pulled a green ball out of his pocket and yelled, "Prepare to be fried, Thunder!" A huge bolt of lightning shot out of Cloud's blade and straight into Kanaan's gauntleted hand. He was blasted backward and he slammed into the counter. He lay there stunned as Xain yelled, "You got him!"

Kanaan slowly moved his hand but then Cloud reached down and pulled him to his feet. Kanaan looked at Cloud through the face cover and tried to move but his muscles wouldn't work. Cloud said, "I want to see the face of my kid's attacker before he dies." Kanaan couldn't resist as Cloud removed his hood and face cover. Cloud's blade fell to the ground with a resounding crash. He had seen these eyes staring at him over nineteen years ago. But this was impossible; and all of his fur was also greatly familiar. One only needed to add one or two details and he'd be almost identical. Cloud reached for his PHS and hit the Multi Dial. He heard several voices answer almost immediately and he said, "All of you have to come and give me help in answering a question, He moved the phone and took a picture of Kanaan's face and sent it to everyone else's PHS.

He heard stunned silence coming from everyone then he said, "Get over here as soon as you can, we need to have a talk with our friend here. Cloud heard a thud of someone collapsing to the ground and he said, "I think someone's going to have go get Red. Yuffie answered, "I'll do it, See you in about five hours." Yuffie hung up and he heard Cid say, "Holy Shit" and Barrett answered, "You can say that again." He heard everyone hang up and said as he hung his up, "Well we have a nice long night ahead of us don't we.

Kanaan couldn't answer.

How'd I do? I hope I did okay. Please R&R


End file.
